zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamodos and Bookkeepers
Main Characters Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine Japanese names: Gash Bell (ガッシュ・ベル Gasshu Beru) and Kiyomaro Takamine (高嶺清麿 Takemine Kiyomaro) Spellbook color: Red Spell power: Lightning *Zaker (Zakeru): Zatch shoots powerful lightning from his mouth. (Attack) *Rashield (Rashirudo): Spell creates a shield that protects as well as deflects attacks. (Defense) *Jikerdor (Jikerudo): Creates a sphere that magnetizes the opponnent to any metallic object. (Immobilization) *Bao Zakeruga (Baō Zakeruga): Zatch's lightning takes the form of a huge dragon. Further along in the series this spell increases in strength in conjunction with the Zaguruzemu spell. The dragon's appearance changes as well. (Attack) *Zakeruga: A more concentrated form of the Zaker spell fired in a beam. (Attack) *Rauzaruk: Amplifies Zatch's power and speed for a short time. (Assist) *Zaguruzemu: Spell that charges anything it strikes with electricity. When an offensive spell is cast the stored electricity explodes. Thus Zaguruzemu increases the power of an electrical attack. (Assist) *Ganreizu Zaker: Summons multiple cylindars with lightning bolts on them, which shoots bullets of electricity like a turret gun in rapid succession (Attack/Defense) *Teozaker: A massive blast of lightning that fries the enemy and covers a wide range (Attack) *Bao Klow Disgurg (Baou Kouru Disugurugu): Bao's claw. Zatch controls it with his right hand and doesn't lose consciousness (Attack) *Master Jikerdor (Maazu Jikerudon):has the ability to deflect enemy attacks. When it comes into contact with the enemy, it pulls them inside and electrocutes them.(Defense/Attack) *Excelles Zakeruga(Ekuseresu Zakeruga): A great mass of electricity in the form of a gigantic arrow. (Attack) *Jio Lenz Zakeruga (Jiou Renzu Zakeruga): A massive dragon that is similar to Baou Zakeruga. This dragon is more snakelike, and has diamonds decorated on its body. The head has four pointed sides sticking from it. It shoots out mini-electric turrets. It rams the enemy and sends it flying. (Attack) *Shin Beruwan Baou Zakeruga: Zatch's strongest attack. Summons a colossal lightning dragon with multiple heads, spikes jutting out of its neck, and gigantic claws similar to that of Baou Kurou Disugurugu. (Attack) *Barudo Forusu: Zatch's friends (Tia, Kanchomé, & Ponygon) lend him their power which manifests itself into a huge phoenix made of lightning. This spell is very similar to Bao Zakeruga. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 1 Episode appearances: 1-150 Japanese Voice actors: Gash -- Ikue Otani (episodes 1-140) /Konami Yoshida (episodes 141+), Kiyomaro -- Takahiro Sakurai English Voice actors: Zatch -- Debi Derryberry, Kiyo -- Jason Spisak Tia and Megumi Oumi Japanese names: Tio (ティオ Tio) and Megumi Oumi (大海恵 Ōumi Megumi) Spellbook color: Red-Orange Spell power: Defense *Seoshi: Creates a transparent, bubble-like shield around Tia (but the surface Tia is standing on isn't protected). (Defense) *Saisu: A boomerang-shaped blast that explodes on contact.(Attack) *Ma Seshield: Creates a floating, pink, and disk-like shield. (Defense) *Giga La Seoshi: A Seoshi targeted at an opponent, blocking their attacks. (Immobilization) *Saifogeo: A floating cross-shaped sword which heals anyone struck by it. (Assist) *Gigano Saisu:A stronger version of saisu but with wings and a heart in the middle.(Attack)(Video Game) *Chajiru Saifodon: Conditional spell similar to Saifogeo in appearance which is powered by Tia's anger. Any bitter experiences are played back via a mirror of the goddess-like figure's chest and the power builds with each image. The appearance of the goddess becomes more demonic as well, and once the spell is ready Tia launches it at the opponent. (Attack) *Chajiru Seshirudon: (Anime's appearance) three goddess holding each other together forming a shield (Manga Appearance) One goddess holding one huge shield with fingers sticking out of the sides (Both) that is strengthen by Tia's heart and will to protect. (Ultimate Defense) *Rima Chajiru Seshirudon: Two Chajiru Seshirudon from Manga that can be control and move around by Tia's two hands that is strengthen by Tia's heart and will to protect to defend attacks around her, even from two seperate ends. Tia's strongest Defense Spell (Ultimate Defense) *Shin Saifojio: Three Saifojio's linked together by the handles that hovers over Tia and recover anyone under it to their fullest health and their strength from within is recovered to its fullest. Seen as the spell Tia gives Zatch through the gold spellbook in manga. (Shin Recovery) First appearance in anime: 14 Episode appearances: 14-15,17-18, 21, (Tia only: 23), 28-30, 40, 48, 55-60, 66-74, 76, 79-84, 86, 88-89, 91-92, 104, 112, 118-121, 123, 125-127, 129-147 Japanese voice actors: Tio -- Rie Kugimiya, Megumi -- Ai Maeda English voice actors: Tia -- Melissa Fahn, Megumi -- Kate Higgins Kanchome and Parco Folgore Japanese names: Kanchomé (キャンチョメ Kyanchome) and Parco Folgore (パルコ・フォルゴレ Paruko Forugore) Spellbook color: Yellow Spell power: Transformation *Poruk: Transformation to whatever form is needed. (Transformation) *Koporuk: Shrinks Kanchomé's body. (Transformation) *Dika Poruk: Kanchomé projects a giant version of himself that is impervious to attack, as it is only an illusion. (Assist) *Dima Buruk: Creates 5 exact duplicates of Kanchomé, each strengthened. (Attack) *Fou Suporuk: Kanchome claps his hand sending a bright light and sound waves that covers the enemy's spell. It fools the enemies' bookowner into canceling out their own spell, by making their brain thinks that their spell is being canceled out. (Assist) (Manga *Miriararu Poruk: Kanchome fools the enemy into thinking he's using one of their spells, and when it hits them, their brain triggers the body to react the way the brain knows how the spell is used. However the spells Kanchome creates only work on the mamodo the original spell came from. Like if Kanchome makes Brago into thinking he's using Gravirei on him, Brago will feel the actual affect of Gravirei, but if Kanchome uses it on Zatch, it won't work because Gravirei didn't originated from Zatch, but Kanchome can fool Zatch into thinking he used Jikerdor to magnetize him, but if Kanchome tried Jikerdor on Brago, it wouldn't work. (Assist/Defense/attack) (Manga only) *Shin Poruk: Kanchome creates an illusionary world that allows him to manipulate the enemy to think see hear smell touch taste what he wants them too by how the illusion is created. Durring this illusion Kanchome can change his physical form into being stronger bigger faster and anything else that can work against the enemy's spells or abilities and cause damage to the enemy. When the illusion is over, any injuries the enemy takes is gone but they still feel the pain from the battle because their brain was forced to cause damage to the body during the illusion. used three times in Manga, twice on Gorum, once when Kanchome appeared in Zatch's gold spellbook. (Shin Level Assist/Attack) (Manga Only *Gaporuk: Transformation spell which gives Kanchomé the abilities of whatever he becomes.(Attack) (Video Game) First appearance in anime: 11 Episode appearances: 11, 18-20, 40-41, 48, 58-60, 66-74, 76-84, 86, 88-89, 92, 100, 112, 125-144, 146-147 Japanese voice actors:'''Kanchomé -- Masami Kikuchi, Parco Folgore -- Hiroki Takahashi '''English voice actors: Kanchomé -- Richard Steven Horvitz, Parco Folgore -- Dave Wittenberg Ponygon and Kafka Sunbeam Japanese names: Umagon (ウマゴン Umagon) (Schneider (シュナイダー Shunaidā)) and Kafka Sunbeam (カフカ・サンビーム Kafuka Sanbīmu) Spellbook color: Light Orange Spell power: Armor *Shudoruk: Ponygon's body becomes armored and he gains super speed. (Assist) *Gou Shudoruk: Ponygon gains a new armor, making him even bigger and stronger. (Assist) *Diomuru Shudoruk: Ponygon gains a new flame-based armor. Along with this new armor he gains the power to manipulate fire, for both offensive and defensive purposes. (Assist) *Shudorudo: A rhombus-shaped shield appears to protect the Book Keeper. (Defense) (video game) *Shudorusen: An angular missile is fired. (Attack) (video game) *Jio Ra Shudoruk: A large upgrade to Umagon's armor. (Assist) (video game) *Gigano Shudoruk: Shudoruk enveloped in light, including the book-keeper. (Assist) (video game) First appearance in anime: Ponygon: 7, Kafka Sunbeam: 58 Episode appearances: 7-8, 11, 17-20, 23-28, 32, 35-36, 40-43, 46-49, 51, 54, 57-60, 66-84, 86, 88-98, 104-106, 109-112, 118-127, 129-144, 146-147 Japanese Voice actors: Umagon -- Satomi Koorogi, Sunbeam -- Houzumi Gouda English Voice actors: Ponygon -- Dave Wittenberg Brago and Sherry Belmont Japanese names: Brago (ブラゴ Burago) and Sherry Bellmond (シェリー・ベルモンド Sherī Berumondo) Spellbook color: Dark Purple Spell power: Gravity *Reis: Shoots a ball of gravity from his hand. (Attack) *Gravirei: Gravity is manifested in an area. (Immobilization) *Giganoreis: More powerful version of Reis. (Attack) *Ion Gravirei: Devestating power gravity in a certain radius. (Attack) *Baberuga Gravidon: A sphere of gravity that cuts through objects. (Attack) *Bidomu Gravirei: More powerful version of Ion Gravirei. (Attack) *Rior Reis: Double shot of Reis. (Attack) *Dioga Gravidon: More powerful version of Baberuga Gravidon. (Attack) *Oruga Reis: A spiraling beam of purple energy. (Attack) *Gravidon: Gravity shield. (Defense) (Video Game) First appearance in anime: 4 Episode appearances: 4-5, 12, 47-48, 51, 56-60, 66-69, 73, 76-77, 79-88, 93-98 Japanese voice actors: Brago -- Kazunari Kojima, Sherry -- Fumiko Orikasa English voice actors: Brago -- Wally Wingert, Sherry -- Saffron Henderson Wonrei Japanese names: Wonrei (ウォンレイ Wonrei) and Li-en (リィエン Rien) Spellbook color: Royal Purple Spell power: Martial Arts *Boren: Shoots a blast of energy from his fists. (Attack) *Rerudo: Creates a glass-like shield. Rerudo in Japan. First seen in Episode 38. (Defense) *Redoruk: High-powered kick attack. (Attack) *Go Boren: Power is gathered into the fist and impacts into the opponent. Gou Bauren in Japan. First seen in Episode 38. (Attack) *Gou Redoruk: More powerful version of Redoruk. (Attack) *Ganzu Boren: Multiple Gou Bauren spells at the same time. (Attack) *Garu Redoruk: Spins like a drill and smashes through anything. (Attack) *Raou Diboren: Wonrei summons a huge white tiger made of his power. (Attack) *Dio Redoruk: Stronger version of Garu Redoruk. (Attack) *Raufou Diboren: A giant tiger paw attacks the opponent. (Attack) *Gafou Diboren: A giant tiger head attacks the opponent. (Attack) *Goraou Diboren: More powerful version of Raou Dibauren. (Attack) *Bauruku: Wonrei's strengthening spell. (Assist) (Video Game) *Bausen: Spell in which air is discharged from the fist.(Attack) (Video Game) First appearance in anime: 37 Episode appearances: 37-38, 48, 58-59, 66-74, 76, 79-84, 86, 88, 112, 117, 124-126, 130-135, 137-140 (Li-en only 142-147) Book burned: 140 Japanese Voice actors: Wonrei -- Akira Ishida, Li-en -- Haruna Ikezawa English Voice actors:'''Wonrei -- Crispin Freeman, Li-en -- Gwendoline Yeo Kido and Dr. Riddles '''Japanese names: Kido (キッド Kiddo) and Professor Nazonazo (ナゾナゾ博士 Nazonazo Hakase) Spellbook color: Gray Spell power: Guns and Rockets *Zegar: Fires a small energy cannon from his mouth. (Attack) *Zerusen: Shoots metal fists at the enemy. (Attack) *Zeburuk: Kido can detach his upper half from his lower half. (Assist) *Zegarga: More powerful version of Zegar. (Attack) *Amu Zegar: Kido fires a big metal fist with a pulverizing punch. (Attack) *Koburuk: Creates tiny, but strong versions of Kido. (Attack) *Ganzu Zegar: Multiple shots of Zegar fired at once. (Attack) *Raja Zerusen: Giant rocket-like fist shot from his arms. (Attack) *Gigano Zegar: More powerful version of Zegar, but fired from the chest. (Attack) *Mikor Ma Zegarga: A huge metallic goddess is created from Kido's power. (Attack) *Zeshield: Goddesses arm blocks attacks. (Defense) (Video Game) *Suo Giakurugar: Kido: Fires a small energy cannon from his mouth. Penny: Fires a Giant jet of water from Penny's hand . (Attack) (Fusion Spell) First appearance in anime: 48 Episode appearances: 48-50, 55, 58-60, 66-73, (Dr. Riddles only: 74-88, 92-93, 95, 100, 111-112, 125-126, 141) Book burned: 73 Japanese Voice actors: Kido -- Akemi Okamura, Professor Nazonazo -- Rokuro Naya English Voice actors: Kido -- Brianne Siddall, Dr. Riddles -- Quinton Flynn Other Mamodos and their Bookkeepers Hyde and Eido Japanese names: Hyde (ハイド Haido) and Eita Kobozuka (窪塚泳太 Kobozuka Eita) Spellbook color: Light Blue Spell power: Wind *Jikir: Powerful gust of wind. (Attack) *Jikeruga: Creates a huge beam of wind. (Attack) *Wirudo: A whirpool is created which acts a shield from attack. (Defense) (video game) *Jikerugle: Spell which causes a funnel-cloud(tornado) to appear. (Attack) (video game) *Jikirurei: Blades of wind are created which slash the opponent. (Attack) (video game) *Gigano Jikirga: Wind is generated into the shape of a massive bird courtesy of this spell. (Attack) (video game) First appearance in anime: 1 Episode appearances: 1, 13-14 Japanese Voice actors: Hyde -- Megumi Urawa, Eita -- Hiroshi Kamiya English Voice actors: Hyde -- Michelle Ruff, Eido -- Robbie Rist Reycom and Hosokawa Japanese names: Reycom (レイコム Reikomu) and Hosokawa (細川 Hosokawa) Spellbook color: Blue Spell powers: Ice *Gikor: Creates giant shards of ice. (Attack) *Freezudo: Ice shoots from mouth and freezes the enemy. (Immobilization) *Gishield: A powerful gust of cold air creates a shield. (Defense) (card game) *Ganzu Gikor: A barrage of ice shards fired from Reikom's mouth. (Attack) (card game) *Gikor Garugle: A giant icicle/s erupts from beneath the ground. (Attack) (card game) *Ragikor Fang: A great wolf composed of ice is summoned to attack. (Attack) (card game) First appearance in anime: 2 Episode appearances: 2-3 Book burned: 3 Japanese Voice actors: Reycom -- Motoko Kumai, Hosokawa -- Ken Yamaguchi English Voice actors: Reycom -- Debi Mae West, Hosokawa -- Phil Hayes Gofure and Renji Japanese names: Gofure (ゴフレ Gofure) and Renji (連次 Renji) Spellbook color: Khaki Spell power: Rock *Doruk: Gofure grows his armor and charges. (Transfromation/Attack) *Dorsen: Creates huge rock shards that strike opponents. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 4 Episode appearances: 4-5 Book burned: 5 Japanese voice actors: Gofure -- Dasuke Ono, Renji -- Yukino Misono English voice actors: Gofure -- Steven Blum, Renji -- Dave Wittenberg Sugino and Haru Japanese names: Sugina (スギナ Sugina) and Haruhiko (春彦 Harukiko) Spellbook color: Light Green Spell power: Plants *Juron: Manipulates the roots/vines of plants. (Immobilization) *Raja Juguro: Creates a giant plant that attacks the enemy. (Attack) *Jugaro: A seed is fired from a huge plant just like a cannon. (Attack) (card game) *Bar Juron: A tremendous tree soldier is summoned to attack. (Attack) (card game) *Ganzu Jugaron: Numerous seed are fired in rapid succession. (Attack) (card game) *Dio Jugaro: Massive plant discharges pollen/poison at the enemy. (Attack) (card game) First appearance in anime: 7 Episode appearances: 7 Book burned: 7 Japanese voice actors: Sugina -- Akemi Masaki, Haruhiko -- Shoutarou Morikubo English voice actors: Sugino -- Michelle Ruff, Haru -- Quinton Flynn Kolulu and Lori Japanese names: Kolulu (コルル Koruru) and Shiori (しおり Shiori) Spellbook color: Pink Spell power: Claws *Zeruk: Kolulu changes into a more fearsome form and attack with claw slashes. (Transformation/Attack) *Zerusen: Fires powerful projectiles from her arms. (Attack) *Zerushield: Kolulu's defensive spell. (Defense) (card game) *Jio Ra Zerudo: Kolulu thrusts her claws into the ground and they appear from below to attack. (Attack) (card game) *Zerarusen: Nails from both hands are fired at the opponent. (Attack) (card game) *Raja Zerusen: A powered-up version of Zerusen. (Attack) (card game) First appearance in anime: 8 Episode appearances: 8, (Lori only: 24) Book burned: When Ac Says, The Secret of life Is... Japanese voice actors: Kolulu -- Houko Kuwashima, Shiori -- Yuka Imai English voice actors: Kolulu -- Kate Higgins, Lori -- Philece Sampler Fein and Sebé Japanese names: Fein (フェイン Fein) and Seibe (清兵衛 Seibē) Spellbook color: Mauve Spell power: Speed *Ugar: Creates a powerful blast of air. (Attack) *Uruk: Super speed attack. (Assist) *Ushield: A barrier created from wind blocks an enemie's attack. (Defense) (card game) *Oru Ugar: A gust of wind that Fein can operate freely. (Attack) (card game) *Garuruk: A power up spell that increases Fein's movement. (Assist) (card game) *Gigano Ugarga: A huge tornado is summoned through this spell. (Attack) (card game) First appearance in anime: 9 Episode appearances: 9 Book burned: 9 Japanese voice actors: Fein -- Norio Wakamoto, Seibe -- Shinji Kawada English voice actors: Fein -- Roger Rose, Sebé -- Dave Wittenberg Eshros and Shin Japanese names: Eshros (エシュロス Eshurosu) and Shinichi (進一 Shinichi) Spellbook color: Ocher Spell power: Earth *Groundem: Causes the ground to crush any opponent. (Attack) *Clayshield: Creates a shield made of dirt. (Defense) *Groundbao: Exploding energy from under the ground. (Attack) *Groundgarugle: Spikes made of earth shoot from below. (Attack) *Claydo: Traps the opponent in a stretchy, mud-like substance. (Immobilization) *Groundsen: Creates cannons from the earth that shoot boulders. (Attack) *Groundbai: A giant snake composed of boulders. (Attack) *Groundcrag: Shatters the ground into chunks of earth. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 10 Episode appearances: 10 Book burned: 10 Japanese voice actors: Eshros -- Yuki Kaida, Shinichi -- Nobuo Tobita English voice actors: -- Eshros -- Scott Menville, Shin -- Steven Blum Zofis and Koko Japanese names: Zofis (ゾフィス Zofisu) and Koko (ココ Koko) Spellbook color: Magenta Spell power: Fire/Explosions *Radom: An explosive ball is fired from the hand. (Attack) *Teoradom: Explosive balls rain from the sky. (Attack) *Rond Radom: An energy whip that explodes on contact. (Attack) *Gigano Radom: More powerful version of Radom. (Attack) *Gigarado Shield: A flaming shield appears around Zofis. (Defense) *Dioga Teoradom: A more powerful version of Teoradom. (Attack) *Oruga Radom: A more powerful version of Gigano Radom that can be manipulated. (Attack) *Digan Radom: Multiple Gigano Radom spells fired at once. (Attack) First appearance in anime: Koko: 4, Zofis: 12 Episode appearances: 12, 48, 51, 53-55, 57-59, 66-73, 76-88, 145 (Zofis only, flashback in Mamodo world) Book burned: 88 Japanese voice actors: Zofis -- Toshiko Fukita, Koko -- Chinami Nishimura English voice actors: Zofis -- Susan Silo, Koko -- Lara Jill Miller Pokkeiro and Periko Japanese Names: Pokkeiro (ポッケリオ Pokkerio) and Beriko (ベリコ Beriko) Spellbook color: Umber Spell Powers: Wood *Juron: Controls giant roots to strangle people. (Immobilization) *Bar Juron: Creates mini tree fighters to attack the enemy. (Attack) *Juruk: Surround the enemy in foliage. (Immobilization) First appearance in anime: 12 Episode appearances: 12 Book burned: 12 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: Periko -- Dave Wittenberg Maruss and Rembrant Japanese names: Maruss (マルス Marusu) and Rembrandt (レンブラント Renburanto) Spellbook color: Dark Grey Spell powers: Metal Weaponry *Garon: A long thick iron chain that protrudes from hand. (Attack) *Ganzu Garon: fires a bunch of pointed maces at the opponent. (Attack) *Ei Garon: Releases a mace controls by a chain, connected to his hand that Maruss can control. (Attack) *Gigano Garanzu: A large drill appears that can be used to charge at an opponent. (Attack) *Gashield: Spell creates spiked iron poles that surround Maruss and block attacks. (Defense) (card game) *Darai Garon: An enormous iron sphere covered in spikes attacks the opponent/s. (Attack) (card game) First appearance in anime: 14 Episode appearances: 14-15, 119 Book burned: 15 Japanese voice actors: Maruss -- Junko Takeuchi, Rembrandt -- Masayuki Nakata English voice actors: Maruss -- Joshua Seth, Rembrandt -- Roger Rose Robnos and Ruku Japanese names: Robnos (ロブノス Robunosu) and Ryukku (リュック Ryukku) Spellbook color: Turquoise Spell power: Lasers *Biraitsu: A blue laser shoots from eye (Attack) *Rei Buruk: Allows this mamodo to merge with its other half to assume its true form. If already in his merged state, allows him to split into two separate selves. (Transformation) *Birai: A laser shot is discharged toward the enemy. (Attack) (video game) *Bireiorudo: A ring of light that can deflect as well as attack. (Attack/Defense) (video game) *Ganzu Biraitsu: Robnos fires many laser beams. (Attack) (video game) *Gigano Bireido: A powered-up laser beam attack. (Attack) (video game) *Daibara Biranga: An enormous angel composed of light is summoned. (Attack) (video game) First appearance in anime: 16 Episode appearances: 16,119 Book burned: 16 Japanese voice actors: Robnos -- Mayumi Tanaka, Ryukku -- Tetsu Kanao English voice actors: Robnos -- Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Ruku -- Wally Wingert Baltro and Steng Japanese names: Baltro (バルトロ Barutoro) and Steng (ステング Sutengu) Spellbook color: Moss Green Spell power: Armor/Flower *Zeberuk: Controls whatever the flowers are attached to. (Assist) *Zeberusen: Fires a bunch of rocks at the opponent from the mamodo's chest. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 19 Episode appearances: 19-20 Book burned: 20 Japanese voice actors: Baltro -- Kiyoyuki Yanada, Steng -- Kazuki Yao English voice actors: Baltro -- Phil Hayes, Steng -- David Rasner Zeno and Dufort Japanese names: Zeon (ゼオン Zeon) and Dufaux (デュフォー Dyufō) Spellbook color: Silver Spell power: Lightning *Zaker: A straight-out lightning attack that is fired from the hand. (Attack) *Zakeruga: A concentrated beam of lightning is fired from his palm. (Attack) *Teo Zaker: A more powerful version of Zaker. (Attack) *Jauro Zakeruga: Ring of Zakerga spells fired at the opponent. (Attack) *Barugirudo Zakeruga: A pillar of lightning comes down from the sky and fries the opponent. (Attack) *Rashield: A shield composed of elecricity that defends as well as rebounds attacks. (Defense) (video game) *Jikerdor: A sphere of magnetic energy that magnetizes an opponent and restrains them to a metallic surface. (Immobilization) (video game) *Zeo Zakeruga: Similar to Zatch's Bao Zakerga, but produces a blue dragon instead. (Attack) (video game) *Rauzaruk: A strengthening spell that increases speed and strength but only for a certain time. (Assist) (video game) *Zaguruzemu: Spell which weakens an opponent's defenses and strengthens a spell's power. (Assist) (video game) *Chiga Zakeruga: A more powerful version of Zakerga.(Attack) *Chiga Zeo Zakeruga: A combination of the Chiga Zakerga and the Zeo Zakerga, Zeno's most powerful attack spell. (Attack) First appearance in anime: Zeno: 20, Dufort: 21 Episode appearances: 20-21, 42, 102, 125-127, 139, 143, 147-148 Japanese voice actors: Zeon -- Urara Takano, Dufaux -- Hikaru Midorikawa English voice actors: Zeno -- Debi Derryberry, Dufort -- Dave Wittenberg Yopopo and Jen Japanese names: Yopopo (ヨポポ Yopopo) and Djem (ジェム Jemu) Spellbook color: Green Spell power: Music *Mikeru: Shoots a sound blast at an opponent. (Attack) *Doremikeru: A more powerful version of Mikeru. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 22 Episode appearances: 22 (Djem only: 23) Book burned: 22 Japanese voice actors: Yopopo -- Hiroko Emori, Djem -- Haruhi Terada English voice actors: Yopopo -- Dave Mallow, Djem Dorothy Elias-Fahn Kikuropu and British Gentleman Japanese names: Kikuropu (キクロプ Kikuropu) and English Gentleman Spellbook color: Dark Royal Purple Spell power: Extending Body Parts *Amuruk: Kikuropu's fist grows and attacks the opponent. (Attack) *Amu Shizaruk: Hands turn into lobster-claw that crushes opponent. (Attack) *Amursen: Rocks are fired out Kikuropu's elbows. (Attack) *Emron: Hands become enflamed and stretch to attack the opponent. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 22 Episode appearances: 22 Book burned: 22 Japanese voice actors: Kikuropu -- Hitoshi Bifu, English Gentleman -- Issei Futamata English voice actors: Kikuropu -- Dave Mallow, British Gentleman -- Jonathan Fahn Rops and Apollo Japanese Names: Rops (ロップス Roppusu) and Apollo (アポロ Aporo) Spellbook color: Sky Blue Spell Power: Ropes *Rigron: Shoots hooked ropes to lift objects. (Attack) *Dino Rignon: Many steel hooked ropes shoot out to lift very heavy objects. (Attack) *Rigrosen: Ropes with steel blades are shot at the opponent. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime:'''24 '''Episode appearances: 24-25, 42, (Apollo only: 58-60, 66-68, 88, 92, 125-127, 141) Book burned: 42 Japanese Voice Actors: Ropes -- Mika Kanai, Apollo -- Toshihiko Seki English Voice Actors: Apollo -- Michael Lindsay Danny and Mr. Goldo Japanese Names: Danny (ダニー Danī) and Mr. Goldo (ゴルドー Gorudō) Spellbook color: Purple Spell Power: Self Recovery *Jioruk: Heals Danny from near-death wounds. (Assist) First Appearance in Anime: 27 Episode appearances: 27 Book burned: 27 Japanese Voice Actors: Danny -- Kappei Yamaguchi, Mr. Gold -- Iemasa Kayumi English Voice Actors: Danny -- Yuri Lowenthal, Mr. Goldo -- Jeff Nimoy Purio and Lupa Japanese Names: Papipurio (パピプリオ Papipurio) and Lupa (ルーパー Rūpā) Spellbook color: Dark Turquoise-Blue Spell Power: Saliva *Dareido: Spits a sticky, glue-like substance from his mouth. (Immobilization) *Poreido: Paralyzes the opponent with goo. (Immobilization) *Mokerudo: Creates a smokescreen. (Defense) *Gigano Jobido: Shoots a powerful stream of acid at the enemy. (Attack) *Nyureido: Shoots oil from his mouth. (Defense) *Mosureido: Creates a cloud of gas that makes the enemy itch a lot. (Immobilization) *Amireido: Creates an invincible green net. (Immobilization) First Appearance in Anime: 29 Episode appearances: 29-30, 113-117, 125, 127, 135, 137, 144 Japanese voice actors: Papipurio -- Michiru Yamazaki, Lupa -- Chihiro Sakurai English voice actors: Purio -- Sam Regal, Lupa -- Dorothy Elias-Fahn Zoboron and Hige Japanese names: Zoboron (ゾボロン Zoboron) and Hige (ヒゲ Hige) Spellbook color: Brown-Gray Spell Power: Sphere *Dogurak: Fires a slow-moving sphere of destrucitve energy. (Attack) *Oru Dogurak: Shoots a heatseeking sphere from his mouth. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 29 Episode appearances: 29-30 Book burned: 30 Japanese Voice actors: ? English voice actors: Zoboron -- Roger Rose Nya and Shion Hibiki Japanese names: Nyarurato (ニャルラト Nyarurato) and Shion Hibiki (響詞音 Hibiki Shion) Spellbook color: Pale Pink Spell power: Fury *Paperuto: Allows Nya to control an opponents movements with her body. (Immobilization) *Peruk: Causes sharp quills to grow out of Nya's back which then shoot out. (Attack) *Kyadopan: Slashing attack with her claws. (Attack) *Baikal: Nya inflates to great size using this spell. (Assist) First Appearance in Anime: 31 Episode appearances: 31-34 (Shion only: 35) Book burned: 34 Japanese voice actors: Nyarurato -- Yukiji, Shion -- Machiko Toyoshima English voice actors: Shion -- Stephanie Sheh Cut 'N' Paste and Kiichiro Japanese names: Noritohassami (ノリトハッサミー Noritohassamī) and Big Man (大男 ''Daiotoko)'' Spellbook color: Off-White Spell Power: Paper *Baris: Assembles Cut 'N' Paste from paste and scissors. (Transformation) *Shizaruk: Uses the scissors on his back as weapons. (Attack) *Paperuk: Brings paper figures to life. (Attack) *Ganzu Poreido: Shoots paste that immobilizes the enemy. (Immobilization) *Gigano Shizaruk: Makes a giant creature made out of scissors. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 31 Episode appearances: 31 Book burned: 31 Japanese voice actors: Norito-Hassami -- Yasunori Masutani, Big Man -- Kenji Nomura English voice actors: Cut 'N' Paste -- Dave Mallow Grisor and Dr. Hakase Japanese names: Grisa (グリサ Gurisa) and Dr. Ichiro (ハカセ 郎 Hakase Ichirō) Spellbook color: Azuki Bean Spell Power: Lava (His powers under normal circumstances are weak, but are powered up by an artifact known as the Mamodo Mirror.) *Faigar: Summons a small flame from his finger, but the mamodo mirror increases its power. (Attack) *Riapo: Transforms into a demon using the mamodo mirror but he probably turns into a small demon without the mirror. (Transformation) *Magma Garon: Creates magma cracks in the ground, trapping the opponent. (Immobilization) *Magma Cascade: Gathers magma together and blasts it at the opponent. (Attack) *Dino Faigar: Shoots a lava ball from each hand. (Attack) *Faidoruk: A stream of lava erupts from his palm. (Attack) *Gigano Faidoruk: Makes Grisor more powerful and meaner. (Transformation) First Appearance in Anime: 31 Episode appearances: 31-35 Book burned: 35 Japanese voice actors: Grisa -- Kaneta Kimotsuki, Dr. Ichiro -- Sukekiyo Kameyama English voice actors: Grisor -- R. Martin Klein, Dr. Hakase -- Steven Blum Zabas and Galliont Japanese names: Zavas (ザバス Zabasu) and Galliont (ガリオント Garionto) Spellbook color: Blue-Grey Spell Power: Gust *Garuk: Turns Zabas into a spinning rocket to attack opponents. (Attack) *Oru Wigar: Shoots a manipulateable powerful gust of wind at opponents. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 37 Episode appearances: 37-38 Book burned: 38 Japanese voice actors: Zavas -- Nanaho Katsuragi, Galliont -- Tokuyoshi Kawashima English voice actors: ? Baransha and Garza Japanese names: Baransha and Garza Spellbook color: Mexican Yellow Spell power: Invisibility *Gu Riaruk: Turns Baransha invisible. (Assist) *Okeru: Shoots a circular blast. (Attack) *Gigano Gadoruk: Baransha gains spiked armor. (Assist) *Doruk: Baransha's body is enveloped in armor.(Assist) *Boruk: An afterimage of Baransha appears to confuse the enemy.(Assist) *Okerga: A powered-up version of the Okeru spell. (Attack) (video game) First Appearance in Anime: 39 Episode appearances: 39, 54 Book burned: 54 Japanese voice actors: Baransha -- Yuriko Yamaguchi English voice actors: Garza -- Michael Sorich Bago and Fredo Japanese names: Bargo and Fleet Spellbook color: Tangerine Spell Power: Breath *Fureido: Shoots fire from his mouth. (Attack) *Rin Fureido: Shoots rings of fire from his mouth. (Attack) *Bareido: Shoots spikes from his mouth. (Attack) *Gigano Bireido: Shoots a beam at a tremendous temperature from his mouth. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 40 Episode appearances: 40-41 Book burned: 41 Japanese voice actors: Fleet -- Junichi Suwabe English voice actors: ? Bari and Gustav Japanese Names: Bari and Gustav Spellbook color: Dark Blue Spell Power: Twister *Zonis: Shoots a spiraling wind that he can use to fly. (Attack) *Oru Zonis: More concentrated version of Zonis. (Attack) (Video Game) *Garzonis: Spins at high speed, creating a whirlwind his bookkeeper can fly in. (Assist) *Doruzonis: Whirlwind encompasses hand region and punches the opponent. (Attack) *Zarushield: Shield spell that blocks frontal attacks. (Defense) *Gigano Zonis: Creates a massive tornado. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 44 Episode appearances: 44-45, 92, 123, 142-144, 146 Japanese Voice Actors: Bari -- Ryotaro Okiayu, Gustav -- Unshou Ishizuka English Voice Actors: Bari -- Wally Wingert, Gustav -- Crispin Freeman Donpochu and Goman Japanese Names: Donpochu and Goman Spellbook color: Pale Green Spell Power: Spikes *Gireido: Fires spikes from his belt. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 44 Book burned: 44 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: Donpochu -- Yuri Lowenthal Furigaro and Gerhart Japanese names: Furigaro and Gerhart Spellbook color: Sea Blue Spell Power: Frost *Raja Freezudo: A giant wave of frost that freezes all in its path. (Immobilization) *Sukepu Gishield: Makes a giant capsule-barrier made of ice. (Defense) *Ragikor Fang: Summons an ice dragon to attack the opponent. (Attack) *Ganzu Gikor: Shoots multiple shards of ice. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 51 Episode Appearances: 51 Book burned: 51 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Penny and Uluu Japanese Names: Patty and Ululu Spellbook color: Dark Orange Spell Power: Water *Akuru: Fires a jet of water from Patie's hand. (Attack) *Akuruga: A more powerful version of Akuru. (Attack) *Ashield: Makes a water shield that can absorb electrical attacks. (Defense) *Aku Cascade: Fires absorbed electrical attacks from Ashield back at the opponent. (Attack) *Oruda Akuron: Surronds the opponent with geysers, trapping them. (Immobilization) *Akuru Kiron: Fires water blades. (Attack) *Akuruk: A spell that creates icy claws on Patie's hands and feet. She can also spin in an arc toward the enemy in said form. (Assist/Attack) *Ganzu Akuru: Throws spheres of water at high speeds. (Attack) *Suo Giakuru: Creates a dragon out of water. (Attack) *Suo Giakurugar: Fires a Giant jet of water from Patie's hand. (Attack) (Fusion Spell) First Appearance in Anime: 52 Episode appearances: 52-55, 74, 76-82, (Uluu only: 83-85, 88) Book burned: 82 Japanese Voice Actors: Patie -- Naoko Matsui, Ululu -- Kosuke Toriumi English Voice Actors: ? Byonko and Alvin Japanese names: Byonko and Alvin Spellbook color: Yellow Green Spell Power: Stretching/Slime *Gigaroro Nyururuk: Stretches his limbs like rubber. (Attack) *Raja Nyurusen: Blows slippery bubbles from his mouth. (Attack) *Giga Nyushield: Creates a green slimy looking shield. (Defense) First Appearance in Anime: 48 Episode appearances: 48, 53-55, 57, 74, 76-82, (Alvin only: 83-85, 88) Book burned: 82 Japanese voice actors: Byonko -- Yasuhiro Takato English voice actors: ? Fausuto and Natsuo P. Kosuna Japanese names: Fausuto and Natsuo P. Kosuna Spellbook color: Teal Spell Power: Shields *Gashield: Arms transform into a shield and a sword. (Defense) *Raudo: Fausuto, Tsuvai, and Torowa create a massive barrier which impedes sound. (Defense) *Zerusen: His arm creates a living sphere of light which attacks. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 57 Episode appearances: 57 Book burned: 57 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors; ? Tsuvai and Dipito Koru Japanese names: Tsuvai and Dipito Koru Spellbook color: Maroon Spell Power: Chains *Garuk: Curls into a ball and charges forward. (Defense) *Raudo: Tsuvai, Torowa, and Fausuto create a massive barrier which impedes sound. (Defense) *Cheinsen: Discharges chains from the ground to bind the enemy. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 57 Episode appearances: 57 Book burned: 57 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Torowa and Ozi Furianato Japanese names: Torowa and Ozi Furianato Spellbook color: Peach Spell Power: Beams *Biraitsu: Fires beams from his wings. (Attack) *Raudo: Torowa, Fausuto, and Tsuvai create a massive barrier which impedes sound. (Defense) *Ganzu Biraitsu: Fires giant beams of red light from his wings. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 57 Episode appearances: 57 Book burned: 57 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Maestro Japanese names: Maestro Spellbook color: Deep Purple Spell Power: Magnetism *Maguneshield: Two magnetic spheres fuse together to create a barrier that protects Maestro. (Defense) *Maguneruga: Maestro fires magnetic beams in the shape of a hexagon. (Attack) *Gigano Maguneshield: More powerful version of Maguneshield. (Defense) *Magunedoruk: Strengthens Maestro through the power of magnetism. (Assist) *Amuzerugu Magneruga: Fires a giant fist made from magnetic power. (Attack) *Magunesido Dyuranga: Creates a giant samurai warrior and attacks. (Attack) *Magneshiruga: Maestro fires beams by creating a symbol in the air. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 93 Episode appearances: 93-98 Book burned: 98 Japanese voice actor: Yasuyuki Kase English voice actor: ? Majiro and Nicholas Japanese names: Majiro and Nicholas Spellbook color: Chartreuce Spell Power: Strengthening *Dorusen: Shoots a beam of energy out of his mouth. (Attack) *Saku Doruk: Transforms Majiro into a large, strong form. (Transformation) First appearance in anime: 93 Episode appearances: 93-94 (Nicholas only: 96, 100) Book burned: 94 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Ted and Jeed Japanese Names: Ted and Jeed Spellbook color: Saxophone Blue Spell Power: Attribute Strengthening *Doraguna Naguru: Powerful punch. (Attack) *Sekan Naguru: Super Speed/Strength (Assist) *Sazu Naguru: Physical power up (Assist) *Forusu Naguru: Makes Ted's physical power increase, and his hair stand on end. (Assist) *Fifisu Naguru: Ted's fifth strengthening spell, "Top Gear". (Assist) *Makishimanu Naguru: An enormous aura emanates from Ted and he attacks with it. (Attack) *Doragunon Dionaguru: Ted's most powerful strengthening spell, "Final Gear". (Assist) First appearance in anime: 101 Episode appearances: 101-103, 123, 141-147 Japanese voice actors: Ted -- Junko Takeuchi, Jeed -- Kouji Ishii English voice actors: ? Earth and Elly Japanese Names: Earth and Elly Spellbook color: Dark Pink Spell Power: Sword *Sorusen: Fires the blade of his sword at the enemy. (Attack) *Gou Sorudo: Strenghtens Earth's sword. (Assist/Attack) *Jan Ji Sorudo: Summons a giant sword that he can use to attack the opponent. (Attack) *Borusen: Earth's body movement becomes an illusion. (Assist) *Uru Soruto: Increases Earth's speed. (Assist) *Jerudo Ma Sorudo: Swings his sword and causes a shockwave. (Attack) *Barubarosu Sorudon: Summons a massive two-handed sword that Earth wields. (Attack) *Gyan Bagyamu Sorudon: Summons a massive black sword that Earth attacks with. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 101 Episode appearances: 101-103, 125, 127, 136-144, 146 Book burned: 146 Japanese voice actors: Earth -- Hideyuki Umezu English voice actors: ? Coral Q and Grubb Japanese Names: Coral Q and Grubb Spellbook color: Habanero Spell Power: Robotic Transformations *Roboruga: Fires a ray from the antenna on his head. (Attack) *Roboruk: Transforms him into a giant robot, but not with much fighting ability. (Attack) *Ra Robogarugu: Turns him into a robot with a shield for defense. (Attack/Defense) *Bizamu Roboruga: Fires 2 missles at the enemy. (Attack) *Muromu Roboruk: Transforms into a rubber robot. (Attack) *Digou Roboruk: Transforms into a robot riding a motorcycle. (Attack) *Gigano Roboruga: Stronger version of Roboruga. (Attack) *Ganzirudo Roburon: Becomes a UFO with multiple shields. (Assist) First appearance in anime: 105 Episode appearances: 105-107 Book burned: 107 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Karudio and Sauza Japanese names: Karudio and Sauza Spellbook color: Ultralight Blue Spell power: Arctic Armor *Gidoruk: Gives Karudio armor similar to Ponygon's first spell. (Assist) *Gou Gidoruk: Gives Karudio armor much similar to Ponygon's second spell. (Assist) *Diogikor Gidoruk: Gives Karudio an ice armor and gives him the ability to control an ice wind similar to the effects of Furigaro's Raja Freezudo. (Assist) First appearance in anime: 109 Episode appearances: 109-110, 127, 136-144, 146-147 Japanese voice actors: Karudio -- Yuji Ueda, Sauza -- Kumiko Watanabe English voice actors: ? Rein and Kairu Japanese Names: Rein and Kairu Spellbook color: Malachite Green Spell Power: Claws *Aborodio: A star-like beam is created from a swipe of his claw. (Attack) *Aagasu Ahorodo: A claw shield spreads out to protect individuals. (Defense) *Garubado Aborodio: Projects a giant image of Rein with four arms and gigantic claws. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 113 Episode appearances: 113-116 Book burned: 116 Japanese voice actors: Rein -- Kenta Miyake English voice actors: ? Rodeaux and Chita Japanese Names: Rodeaux and Chita Spellbook color: Coffee Brown Spell Power: Wings *Godufa: Power is given through Faudo to Rodeaux. (Assist) *Ganzu Ragyuru: His wings turn into gun turrets that fire on the enemy. (Attack) *Ragyuru Rosudo: His wing merge to form one giant wing-blade. (Attack) *Garuragyuruga: His wings turn into a giant, corkscrew-spear. (Attack) *Giron Ragyuru: His wings decrease in size and he is able to fire them like beams. (Attack) *Gigano Ragyuru: Fires black blades from his wings. (Attack) *Dioga Ragyuru: More powerful version of Gigano Ragyuru. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 114 Episode appearances: 114-117, 119, 123, 125, 134, 138-140, 142 Book burned: 142 Japanese voice actors: Rodeaux -- Susumu Chiba, Chita -- Shizuka Ito English voice actors: ? Riou and Banikis Gigo Japanese names: Riou and Banikis Gigo Spellbook color: Lime Light Spell power: Beasts *Fanon: Energy with the shape of a beast is shot at the opponent. (Attack) *Fanon Doron: Energy in the shape of a lion is shot at the opponent, the lion can also grab the enemy in its mane. (Attack/Immobilization) *Garufanon: Same as above spell, but the lion spins as it attacks. (Attack) *Gou Fanon: A beast with a spiked shell is shot at the opponent. (Attack) *Guruga Dorufanon: A lizard with a drill in its mouth is shot at the enemy. (Attack) *Agasu Fanon: A beast face appears on the floor, its fangs trap the enemy. (Immobilization) *Bagasu Fanon: The fangs on Riou's chest shoot at the opponent. (Attack) *Ugar Fanon: A blast of wind shaped like fangs is shot at the opponent. (Attack) *Gigano Fanon: Summons a lion that attacks the opponent. (Attack) *Fanon Riou Diou: Same as above spell, but with 3 lions. (Attack) *Girufadom Barusuruk: Transforms Riou into a monster. (Transformation) First appearance in anime: 117 Episode appearances: 117-119, 124-127, 131-132, 135, 137-147 Book burned: 147 Japanese voice actors: Riou -- Keiko Yamamoto, English voice actors: ? Zaruchimu and Raushin Mo Japanese names: Zaruchimu and Raushin Mo Spellbook color: Cedar Green Spell power: Shadow *Orushido Sharon: Uses an opponent's own shadow to trap him. (Immobilization) *Ganzu Shidosen: Shoots blasts of energy through darkness cylinders. (Attack) *Oruda Shidona: Shoots arrows made of darkness at the opponent. (Attack) *Shidona Dippu: Summons two darkness swords that attack the opponent. (Attack) *Shidona Sorudo: Summons a giant darkness sword that attacks the opponent. (Attack) *Shidona Shield: Summons a shield made of darkness. (Defense) *Shidona Di Shizeruk: Gives Zaruchimu darkness claws that he attacks with. (Assist) *Jiboru Shidon: Summons Death wielding a giant scythe that attacks the opponent. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 118 Episode appearances: 118-119, 127, 131-145, 147 Book burned: 147 Japanese voice actors: Zaruchimu -- Ryo Horikawa, Raushin Mo -- Masami Kikuchi English voice actors: ? Kiees and Bern Japanese names: Kiees and Bern Spellbook color: Dark Brown Spell power: Fists *Godufa: Power is given through Faudo to Kiees. (Assist) *Ganzu Ginisu: Fires multiple balls of energy at the opponent. (Attack) *Gigano Ginisu: Fires one giant ball of energy at the opponent. (Attack) *Amu Garuginisu: Kiees fires his arms from the springs on them and hits the opponent. (Attack) *Gou Garuginisu: Kiees spins at high speed and hits the opponent. (Attack) *Dioga Ginisudon: A more powerful version of Gigano Ginisu. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 118 Episode appearances: 118, 127-131, 137-138, 144, 146 Japanese voice actors: Kiees -- Kenyu Horiuchi English voice actors: ? Momon and El Shibasu Japanese names: Momon and El Shibasu Spellbook color: Salmon Pink Spell power: Trickery *Emron: Stretches his fists and attacks the enemy. (Attack) *Aguraruk: Gives him the ability to dive into the ground as if it was water. (Assist) *Oru Norozio: Makes the opponent move very slowly. (Immobilization) *Minfei Mimirugu: Stretches his ears and makes him fly like a helicopter. (Assist) First appearance in anime: 120 Episode appearances: 120-121, 125-127, 129-144, 146-147 Japanese voice actors: Momon -- Naozumi Takahashi, El Shibasu -- Kotono Mitsuishi English voice actors: ? Hogan and Unknown Japanese names: Hogan and Unknown Spellbook color: Periwinkle Spell power: Flaming Axes *Emuru Akusu: Creates a flaming axe that he uses to attack. (Attack) *Gigano Emuru Akusu: More powerful version of the above spell. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 125 Episode appearances: 125 Book burned: 125 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Buzarai and Kazu Japanese names: Buzarai and Kazu Spellbook color: Light Tan Spell power: Axes *Gazuron: Fires an axe from his head. (Attack) *Gou Gazushield: Makes a barrier made of axes. (Defense) *Gazushield: Weaker version of above spell. (Defense) *Orujimu Gazun: Creates a tornado using two axe blades. (Attack) *Barudo Gazuron: A double shot of Gazuron. (Attack) *Raja Gazun: Fires a blast of energy in the shape of an axe. (Attack) *Gigano Gazuron: Shoots a top-like object that has axes on the top and bottom. (Attack) *Gou Gazuruk: Transforms Buzarai into a warrior with broad-axes for hands. (Transformation) *Dioga Gazuron: More powerful version of Gigano Gazuron. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 127 Episode appearances: 127-130 Book burned: 130 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Cherish and Nikol Japanese names: Cherish and Nikol (Nicole) Spellbook color: Pale Yellow Spell power: Crystals *Kofaru: Shoots a small crystal on the opponent. (Attack) *Gou Kofaru: Cherish fires an enormous crystal from both hands. (Attack) *Gigano Kofaru: Cherish discharges a very large crystal from her hands. (Attack) *Gare Kofaru: Separate crystals are discharged from her fingertips. (Attack) *Dioga Kofarudon: A spell in which Cherish shoots one massive crystal at the enemy. (Attack) *Ganzu Gou Koforuga: Cherish fires many enormous crystals from her hands. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 129 Episode appearances: 129-130, 137-138, 145 (Nikol only 146-147) Book burned: 145 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Riya and Aleshie Japanese names: Riya and Aleshie Spellbook color: Dark Green Spell power: Body *Garubanio: The horn on his head grows and hits the opponent. (Attack) *Ganzu Niosen: Fires energy beams out the holes in his chest. (Attack) *Gou Amuruk: His arm strengthens and grows and hits the opponent. (Attack) *Raja Shirunio: His body expands to act as a shield. (Defense) *Nidoruk: Transforms into a stronger version of himself made of stone. (Transformation) *Pikku Garunio: Fires a beam of energy from his arm. (Attack) *Gou Nidoruk: Stronger version of Nidoruk. (Transformation) *Garudoruk Nidoruk: Riya spins toward the opponent and strikes them. It can also deflects enemy's attack. (Attack) *Barudo Niosen: Fires 4 tubes from his chest that shoot the enemy. Riya can control those tubes to crack and release beams to the enemy. (Attack) *Digou Shishio: A shield appears to block attacks. (Defense) *Shaou Nidoruk: A giant rabbit made of his power is summoned to attack the enemy. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 131 Episode appearances: 131-134, 136-147 Japanese voice actors: Riya -- Kotono Mitsuishi, Aleshie -- Tomokazu Seki English voice actors: ? Fango and Adora Japanese names: Fango and Adora Spellbook color: Hot Magenta Spell power: Fire *Godufa: Power is given through Faudo to Fango. (Assist) *Gaduosen: Shoots a beam of fire at the opponent. (Attack) *Oru Gadun: Shoots a wall of flames at the opponent. (Attack) *Gabingu Gaduo: Stronger version of Gaduosen. (Attack) *Londo Gaduo: Creates a whip of fire he uses to attack. (Attack) *Oruda Gaduo: Shoots 4 spheres of fire at the opponent that he can control. (Attack) *Rioru Gaduoga: Stronger version of Oru Gadun that he can control. (Attack) *Dio Gaduoga: Stronger version of Gaduosen. (Attack) *Arusemu Gaduoga: Shoots a blast of flames at the opponent that is unequaled. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 137 Episode appearances: 137-138, 140-141 Book burned: 141 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Gyaron and Harry Japanese names: Gyaron and Jet (Manga) / Harry (Anime) Spelbook color: Blackish Gray Spell Power: Metal *Godufa: Power is given through Faudo to Gyaron. (Assist) *Gyan Basugaado: Armor on his shoulders connects and he fires rays from the holes. (Attack) *Aramu Basurugu: Fires sickle-shaped beams from the blades on his arms. (Attack) *Amu Basukarugu: Gyaron's fist turns rocket shaped and hits the opponent. (Attack) *Rei Basukarugu: Strengthens his legs, letting him move faster. (Assist) *Gigano Basukarugu: Same as above, but strengthens his arms. (Assist) *Emarion Basukaido: Summons a giant shield with a spike on it that strikes the enemy. (Defense/Attack) *Dio Ma Basukarugu: Makes Gyaron grow to an enormous size and strengthens him. (Assist) First appearance in anime: 137 Episode appearances: 137-138, 141-142 Book burned: 142 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Jedun and Esukaruro Run Japanese Names: Jedun and Esukaruro Run Spellbook color: Lavender Spell Power: Cobras *Godufa: Power is given through Faudo to Jedun. (Assist) *Banobio: Transforms Jedun's arms into cobras. (Attack) *Garubabiou: Jedun spins at a rapid rate and flies like a frisbee. (Attack) *Babiou Gunobio: Summons a group of gigantic cobras that attack accordingly. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 137 Episode appearances: 137-138, 140-141 Book burned: 141 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Eruzadoru and Abiira Sabiira Ability: '''Slashing '''Alignment: Neutral Book burned by: Bari and Gustav *Digaru Kurou: Eruzadoru slashes the enemy with his claw *Agio Disugurugu: Eruzadoru's mouth and teeth get strengthened and then he bites Ashuron and Riin Vise Ability: Dragon Stuff Alignment: Neutral Book burned by: Clear Note and Vino Rank in King Festival: 9th *Teoburoa: Ashuron shoots a laser from his mouth *Digar Kurou: Ashuron's claw gets bigger *Shin Feiruk: Ashuron flies really fast in any direction *Dioga Buroa: A bigger Teobura *Teiru Disuguru: Ashuron's tail becomes a sharp lance *Ganzu Buroa: Ashuron breathes multiple fireballs *Dioga Amugiruk: Swords come out of Ashuron's arms *Dishirudo Doragoruk: Ashuron's arms become shields *Shin Doragonosu Buroa: An incredible super-dense blast of heat is released. Note: Ashuron is Eruzadoru's brother Goomu and Mir Ability: Dimensional Manipulation Alignment: Evil Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo Rank in King Festival: 6th *Bakureido Deioborosu: An energy field surrounds an object, which can make it break apart. (Attack) *Jimugamuru Deioborosu: An immense, spiked energy sphere is created which surrounds an opponent, attacking them. (Attack) *Dioborosu Za Ryamito: Gomu creates a cube surrounded by hundreds of multi-shaped black holes that disintegrates whatever it touches. (Attack) *Dioborosu: Basic attack spell, shoots darkness that can move around other attacks *Bojirudo Dioborosu: Spell which creates a round concave shield *Uii Muu Uoo Jingamuru Dioborosu: Through certain arm movements the demon creates an enormous spiked sphere. The Book Keeper commands it by saying "Uiii" "Muuu" "Uooo" *Gigano Dioborosu: A strengthened version of Dioborosu, firing black and grey energy Vino and Clear Note Element: Annihilation Alignment: Evil Spellbook color: White Book burned: By Zatch And Kiyo Takamine Rank in King Festival: 3rd *Supurifo - A spell that blocks/negates the enemy's attack. (Defense) *Radisu - A sphere that severely weakens anything within it. (Attack) *Teoradisu - A stronger version of the Radisu spell. (Attack) *Amu Du Supurifo - A second pair of hands is created to nullify an opponent's attack. (Defense) *Raja Radisu - An immensely powerful beam that annihilates everything in it's path. (Attack) *Ba Supurifo - Creates a spherical field that nullifies opponent's spells, very much like his Supurifo spell. (Defense) *Kuea Supurifo - Creates a large block-shaped field that deflects opponent's attacks. (Defense) *Ranzu Radisu - Creates an enormous lance which Clear Note hurls at his opponents. (Attack) *Giru Ranzu Radisu - Creates a larger, more powerful lance, shaped like an anchor, that can be thrown or swung like a sword (Attack) *Dioga Ranzu Radisu: A powered-up version of the 'Ranzu Radisu' spell. (Attack) *Ba Ranzu Radisu - Fires numerous spears which hurtle toward the enemy on erratic paths. (Attack) *Fei Ganzu Birerugo - Numerous dragon-like projectiles are fired out of Death's body. (Attack) *Shin Kuria Seunousu - Clear Note's most powerful spell. Summons a god-like beast that uses its hands to demolish the opponent's spell, then destroys anything it touches by crashing its body into it. (Attack) *Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedora - Clear Note summons a gigantic multi-turreted cannon that fires powerful beams able to destroy everything within it's targeted path. A huge military-styled figure (very similar to Belgim E.O.) commands the cannon to "fire". After all the turrets have been fired, the cannon itself can be launched at an opponent followed by the cannon's platform. This long distance spell is also known as his "Right Hand" Attack. *Shin Kuria Seunousu Badorerugo - Summons a tremendous beast in the form of a bird composed of bony material and is unleashed. Clear Note's "Left Hand" attack. Wiseman and Kotoha Japanse names: Wiseman and Kotoha Spellbook color: White Spell Power: Elements *Undezoru: An orb of purple fire is created, exploding on contact. (Attack) *Dosuderuzoru: Lava erupts from a crack in the ground. (Attack) *Kirudezoru: Summons a giant dragon beast composed of blue lightning. (Attack) Appearances: 1st movie Book burned: 1st movie Japanse voice actors: Wiseman -- Toshiyuki Morikawa, Kotoha -- Akiko Yajima English voice actors: ? Akatsuki and Sakurada Japanese names: Akatsuki and Sakurada Spellbook color: Bright Green Spell Power: Rock Shards *Guragiron: Summons huge rock shards that erupt out of the ground. (Attack) *Guraitu: Fires similar shards as projectiles. (Attack) *Guranshield: Defends Akatsuki with a giant wall of rocks. (Defense) Appearances: 1st movie Book burned: 1st movie Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Biburio and Nazoka Sawama Japanese names: Biburio and Nazoka Sawama Spellbook color: Tan Spell Power: Books *Animuto: Biburio brings back a Mamodo that was already defeated. (Assist) *Rigaro Animuku: Traps his opponnents in a comic book. (Attack) *Birude Animua: Brings inanimate objects to life and attacks with them. (Attack) Appearances: Makai no Bookmark Book burned: Makai no Bookmark Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Soma and Kunaeda Kouhiru Japanese names: Soma and Kunaeda Kouhiru Spellbook color: Crimson Spell Power: Bones *Baruk: Many bony blades are created. (Attack) *Barushild: Creates a bone shield to block attacks.(Defense) *Barudesu: Summons sharp bones up from the ground. (Attack) *Barusen: Soma creates a bone drill and fires it at opponent. (Attack) *Gigano Doruk: Transforms Soma into a larger form. (Transformation) *Amubaruk: Soma's arms are strengthened with bone. (Assist) *Barudo Desuctora: Summons up a giant skeleton. (Attack) Appearances: Makai no Bookmark Book burned: Makai no Bookmark Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Faudo Faudo makes his first appearance as a massive tower that appears in the human world. This titanic mamodo is actually sealed away inside the structure. A tremendous amount of power is needed to break the lock and set him free. Faudo is controlled by the one who possesses this jewel. Said individual also receives power from Faudo and can bestow them upon others through the "Godufa" spell. Once revived Faudo possesses a number of different abilities/attacks. *Main Gun--Faudo shoots a huge blast of energy from his mouth. *Ten-Finger Gun--Energy is fired through Faudo's fingertips. *Hole Gun--Blasts of energy are discharged from the holes in Faudo's armor. *Angle Sword--A massive sword that Faudo uses as a weapon. *High Speed--Faudo can propel himself at a high rate of speed by firing energy out of eight exhaust pipes. Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Millennium Mamodos The Millennium Mamodos are demons who fought for the position of King 1000 years before the present time in the series. The fight was relatively the same as the current competition for King, except for the inclusion of one deadly mamodo. This mamodo, named Goren, had the ability to cast any mamodo into a stone block, effectively preventing said mamodo from returning to the demon world. This scenario played out all over the world, with Goren sealing mamodo after mamodo into stone. A thousand years after this event, the stones were gathered from all parts of the world in a grand scheme perpertrated by the mamodo Zofis. Zofis used his psychic abilities as well as the moon stone to simutaneously free the demons and force them to fight. Goren and Morris Japanese names: Goren and Morris Spellbook color: Dark Brown Spell Power: Petrification *Dioga: Opponent is blinded.(Attack) *Diogaton: Change Targets Left Hand To Stone.(Attack) *Giga Dioga: Turn the Target and Their Books to Stone. (Attack) *Terusen Gigatongeroga: Stones the size of Jupiter appear above the enemy and fall. (Attack) *Dioga Sheenaruk: Turns the opponents feet to stone. (Attack) *Giga Jerusenagerudiogamesheeneruzen: A stone sphere above the enemy appears and when it opens, 65,000 petrified horses come out. (Attack) Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Bakingu and Sari Japanese names: Bakingu and Sari Spellbook color: Dark Purple Spell power: Armor *Garugadoruk: Strengthens armor. (Assist) *Gigano Ugarga: Shoots a concentrated tornado. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 51 Japanese voice actors: English voice actors: Boru Bora and Henry Abbott Japanese Names: Boru Bora and Henry Abbott Spellbook Color: Blue Spell Power: Steel *Garon: Shoots a spiked battering ram at the opponent. (Attack) *Gigano Garanzu: Summons a huge metal drill to attack the opponent. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 54 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Dogumosu and Paul Kahn Japanese Names: Dogumosu and Paul Kahn Spellbook Color: Olive Spell Power: Boulder *Guransen: Fires boulders from cannons in the ground. (Attack) *Guransega Kobura: Summons a huge cobra made of stone. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 54 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Erujo and Francoise Cardan Japanese Names: Erujo and Francoise Cardan Spellbook Color: Green Spell Power: Light *Biraitsu: A powerful beam of light is shot at the opponent. (Attack) *Bireorudo: A halo-shaped beam is manipulated and shot at the opponent. (Attack) *Ganzu Biraitsu: Multiple Biraitsu spells are fired at the same time. (Attack) *Daibara Biranga: Summons a beast with lots of wings. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 54 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Badios and Charny Japanese Names: Badios and Charny Spellbook Color: Unknown Spell Power: Light *At least one unnamed spell First Appearance in Anime: 54 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Ibarisu and Kayle Pikaru Japanese names: Ibarisu and Kayle Pikaru Spellbook color: Sea Blue Spell power: Sand *Dezurga: Fires a sharp energy wave. (Attack) *Gigano Dezur: Summons a stone pyramid that hits the enemy. (Attack) First appearance in anime: 69 Japanese voice actors: English voice actors: Densin and Sorge Herstein Japanese names: Densin and Sorge Herstein Spellbook color: Crimson Spell Power: Beam *Gigano Bireido: Shoots a red beam from his head. (Attack) *Orudo Bireiron: Stronger version of above spell. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 54 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Karura and Marlene Japanese names: Karura and Marlene Spellbook Color: Marine Blue Spell Power: Roses *Oru Rozuruga: Fires a large red rose that attacks the enemy. (Attack) *Bazu Agurozesu: Creates a giant, man-eating rose monster. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 54 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Babiru and Ou Seiu Spellbook Color: Purple Spell Power: Energy *Bogiruga: Creates an elliptical energy wave. (Attack) *Gigano Bogiruga: A more powerfull Bogiruga. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 54 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: Ikaguso and Bauza Japanese Names: Ikaguso and Bauza Spellbook Color: Unknown Spell Power: Water *At least one unnamed spell First Appearance in Anime: Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: Isojin and Karamanrisu Japanese Names: Isojin and Karamanrisu Spellbook Color: Unknown Spell Power: Gravity *At least two unnamed spells First Appearance in Anime: Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Zakuson and Kata Japanese Names: Zakuson and Kata Spellbook Color: Unknown Spell Power: Light *Spells never shown First Appearance in Anime: Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Aluma and Mamiko Takashi Japanese names: Aluma (アルム) and Mamiko Takashi (高橋真美子 Takashi Mamiko) Spellbook color: Blue-Grey Spell Power: Energy *Nesiru: He fires a giant beam from his hands. (Attack) *Nesiruga: More powerful version of Nesiru. (Attack) [ *Ganzu Nesiruga: Alumu furiously pounds the ground and energy beams erupt to attack. (Attack) *Negidorisu Nesiruga: Shoots a pyramid shaped bomb. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Gelios and John Ouen Japanese names: Gelios and John Ouen Spellbook color: Sienna Spell Power: Armor *Degaruk: Gelios' horns elongate and stab the enemy. (Attack) *Garuderuk: Gelios opens his mouth wide and spins. (Attack) *Gigano Dioderuk: Gelios gains new armor and spins at high velocity. (Attack) *Akuru: Fires a stream of water from his mouth. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Ganz and Billy Ferris Japanese names: Ganz and Billy Ferris Spellbook Color: Black-Iron Spell Power: Fist *Amuruk: His fist grows to a large proportion and hits the enemy. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Bamu and Ruuku Brown Japanese Names: Bamu and Ruuku Brown Spellbook Color: Tumbleweed Spell Power: Energy Waves *Oru Fureiga: A giant red energy wave erupts from the ground. (Attack) *Ganjasu Faufei: Creates many waves of energy. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 60 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Victoream and Mohikan Ace Japanese Names: Victoreem and Mohikan Ace Spellbook Color: Sea Green Spell Power: "V" Shaped Blasts *Mageruga: Fires a V shaped blast from his head (Attack) *Mager Yo-Yo: His arms and hands become circular buzz-saws on ropes that extend. (Assist) *Chager: Gathers light on 5 points of body, must be used before fourth spell. (Assist) *Chager Imisdon: An extremely large and powerful V is emitted from Victoream (Attack) *Baberuga Berimeron: Creates a melon that explodes on contact with enemy. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: Episode 62 Japanese Voice Actors: English Voice Actors: Victoream -- Quinton Flynn, Mohawk Ace -- Jason Spisak They also appear in the game Zatch Bell: Mamodo Battles. Laila and Albert Japanese Names: Reira and Albert Spellbook Color: Purple Spell Power: Moon *Migron: Laila uses a crescent shaped wand to attack and move from one place to another. (Attack) *Mishield: Makes a moon-shaped shield from Laila's wand. (Defense) *Oru Migurga: Fires a giant spinning crescent moon from Laila's wand that she can control. (Attack) *Raja Migusen: Summons a huge moon that crashes into the opponent. (Attack) *Miberuna Ma Migron: Creates many crescent moons that surrond the opponent, Laila contols movements and Albert tells them to Spin, Connect or Fire. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: Japanese Voice Actors: English Voice Actors: Laila - Kate Higgins, Albert - Crispin Freeman They also appear in the game Zatch Bell: Mamodo Battles. Dalamus and Elizabeth Japanese names: Dalamus and Elizabeth Spellbook color: Grey-Pink Spell power: Missiles *Begirusen: Fires a giant missile from a cannon in his chest. (Attack) *Amubegiru: Attacks the enemy with missile shaped arms. (Attack) *Begiruk: Powers-up into a stronger form. (Transformation) *Ganzu Begiru: Turns one arm into a multi-barreled gun. (Attack) *Kiroro Amubegiru: Swords appear from his arms and attack. (Attack) *Zadon Begirusen: Fires two missiles from a cannon in his arm. (Attack) *Detosa Begirusen: Creates a drill-like bomb. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Ferios and Sebazu Japanese Names: Ferios and Sebazu-chan Spellbook Color: Peach Spell Power: Breath *At least one unnamed spell First Appearance in Anime: 66 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Mirako and Jackson Bay Japanese Names: Mirako and Jackson Bay Spellbook Color: Pale Purple Spell Power: Lasers *Spells never shown First Appearance in Anime: 69 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Paramakion and Warren Japanese names: Paramakion and Warren Spellbook color: Light Purple Spell power: Whirlwinds *Garunesiru: Spins in a circle and creates a whirlwind. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 66 Japanese voice actors: ? English voice actors: ? Hajime and Anna Japanese Names: Hajime and Anna Spellbook Color: Unknown Spell Power: Axes *At least one unnamed spell First Appearance in Anime: Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Baraho and Takosu Japanese Names: Baraho and Takosu Spellbook Color: Green Spell Power: Ramming *Girdoruk: Turns his arms and face into giant shields and rams him forward. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 69 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: '''? Sammi and Tongari '''Japanese Names: Sammi and Tobgari Spellbook Color: Plum Spell Power: Nails *Gou Gairon: Extends his fingernails to attack. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 76 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Nin Nin and Carly Japanese Names: Nin Nin and Carly Spellbook Color: Indigo Spell Power: Energy *Neshiruga: Nin Nin fires energy. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 76 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Gameru and Sagan Japanese Names: Gameru and Sagan Spellbook Color: Unknown Spell Power: Breath *Spells never shown First Appearance in Anime: Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Nightu and Javier Japanese names: Nahite and Javier Spellbook color: Very Light Blue Spell Power: Sleep *Dareiran: A wave shoots out of his hand that causes everything within it to fall asleep, including him.(Assist/attack) *Dareiruk: Gives Nahite the power to go into peoples dreams physically(assist) *Ganzu Darei: Allows him to hurt someone physically from in their dream.(attack) *Dareishirudo: He glows and is immune to anything in a dream or in real life for 3 seconds(defense) *Dono Darei: Traps person in their own dream not allowing them to awaken(assist/Attack) 4 Heavenly Kings (4 Supreme Mamodo) The most powerful of the Millennium Mamodos: Zaoron and Gensou Japanese Names: Shaoron and Gensou (玄宗 Gensō) Spellbook Color: Dark Green Spell Power: Staffs *Erudo: The staff he carries grows and attacks. (Attack) *Zaou Girerudo: Summons a shark creature with his staff. (Attack) *Ganzu Erudo: Zaoran attacks rapidly with his staff. (Attack) *Gou Erudo: A stronger version of Erudo. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: '70 '''Japanese Voice Actors: '? '''English Voice Actors: ? E.O. and Dahlia Anjé Japanese Names: E.O. and Dahlia Anjé Spellbook Color: Brown Spell Power: Ghosts *Gigano Ryusu: Fires an orb of spirits from his mouth. (Attack) *Ganzu Gou Ryuga: Fires guns on his shoulders. (Attack) *Erumu Ryuga: Breathes fire out of EOs mouth. (Attack) *Ryuzu Yoyo: Arms stretch and hit opponents with yo-yo like orbs. (Attack) *Ryusureido Kiroro: Shoots multiple ghost beams at the opponent. (Attack) *Dioga Ryusudon: Fires an orb of ghostly faces at a destructive power. (Attack) First Appearance in Anime: 70 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Pamoon and Lance Japanese Names: Pamoon and Lance Spellbook Color: Yellow Spell Power: Stars *Faruga:he creates star and Each star fires a beam at the enemy. (Attack) *Fashield: Creates a pyramid barrier. (Defense) *Belu Faruga: Stars move in a pattern to close in on an opponent and attack them. (Attack) *Ekuseresu Faruga: Stars form an X and shoot an X-shaped blast. (Attack) *Orugo Faruzeruku: Stars combine with Pamoon and make him stronger. (Assist) *Dioga Farusudon: Stars merge and form a sword shaped beam shooting downward. (Attack) *Pendaramu Faruga: Stars merge to create a giant dragon with many faces. (Attack) *Fei Faruga: Lets Pamoon levitate. (Assist) First Appearance in Anime: 74 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ? Demoruto and Robert Vile Spellbook Color: Dark Purple Spell Power: Weaponry and Armor *Zemoruk: Attacks using the blades on his arms. (Attack) *Oruda Zemoruk: The armor on his arms is shot at the enemy. (Attack) *Rigon Zemoruk: Attaches the blades on his arms and uses them as weapons. (Attack) *Hedyun Zemoruk: Antler horns grow out of his head, protcting his weak points. (Assist) *Ragiganto Zemoruk: An enormous cannon is fired off of his shoulder. (Attack) *Dioerumu Zemoruk: Purple flames engulf his arm. (Attack) *Baurouruk: Demoruto's flying spell. (Assist) *Girugadomu Barusuruk: Upgrades Demoruto's armor. (Assist) First Appearance in Anime: 79 Japanese Voice Actors: ? English Voice Actors: ?